Click Send and Die
by The Promised Ones
Summary: Alfred has an unhealthy obsession with his English teacher, Mr Kirkland. The only way he can release his inner feelings is by typing up his erotic fantasies. Little did he know that one click on the 'send' button can change everything-Inspired by a stupid thing that happened with my friend ;)
1. Chapter 1

**yoho! my friend's other friend wrote a hate letter to a teacher and STOOPIDLY SENT IT. So I thought hard about it and came up with a story...a sexy little story... ;)**

**WARNING: NSFW NSFW NSFW NSFW NSFW SMUT SMUT SEXY TIME SEXY TIME SEXY TIMEZZZ U NO LIKE PENIS UP ASS THEN U NO READ. SIMPLE AS.**

**NOTICE: THIS ACCOUNT NOW BELONGS TO TWO PEOPLE (pervs): MARS AND JENELL. SMUTTY THINGS IS OBVIOUSLY WRITTEN BY JENEL BECAUSE MARS IS A BIATCH DAT CANT HANDRE DIS...und is usually more on the angsty type story things...**

**okkie dokkie...ok mars helped me with a few minor mistakes and the story plot but of course I had to sex it up a little cuz who wants a boring story? **

**DISCLAIMER: I DUNT OWN HETALIA OR ANY OTHER CHARACTER. THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE SEX SCENE.**

**summary: Alfred has an unhealthy obsession with his English teacher, Mr Kirkland. The only way he can release his inner feelings is by typing up his erotic fantasies. Little did he know that one click on the 'send' button can change everything-Inspired by a stupid thing that happened with my friend ;)**

* * *

_Arthur writhed beneath me, legs spread just for me to see, for me to admire and touch. His skin glistened of sweat under the moonlight streaming from the nearby window, chest heaving. His hot mouth opened and released another moan of absolute pleasure as I plunged deeper into his tight, virginal canal. My hands pulled his platinum blonde locks as he screamed: _

_"More, Alfred! More-Ah!"_

_ He fisted the dirtied sheets, clumping the soiled fabric into one hand as the other traveled to my chest and then to my neck and shoulders. Ah...his face is so adorable, his nose crinkling up and his mouth agape. My tongue slowly drove into his open mouth, drilling into his tongue, savouring the taste of tea and those horrible scones. The taste of Arthur. I pulled out of the kiss retrieving my breath before thrusting my dick harshly against Arthur's reddening, plumping flesh. He clawed on my back, cried for dear mercy, screamed my name ever so loudly, chanting it._

_"Alfred! Alfred! Alfred! Al-uah!"His breathing became uneven, the man displayed in front of me trembled with every touch and movement inside of him. "I'm close, Alfred. I'm so close..hah-ah!"_

_I heaved my body out of him only to push back in much stronger. As a reward I received another beautiful moan. My hips thrashed against Arthur's cum covered, perky little ass again and again hoping, seeking for another release. This was the very first time the classroom was ever this loud. The sound of screaming, moaning, the stickiness of both of our previous releases and the slapping of thighs and ass were enough to bring the whole empty classroom to life. Then, Arthur's insides tightened around my fully grown arousal sending pretty sparks to my eyes and an amazing sucking sensation. _

_"Hhng!"I grunted as I felt my end coming closer, hips thrusting faster and harder. My eyes scanned Arthur whole. He is so incredibly beautiful with those little flushed cheeks, small wetness gathering at the corners of his emerald eyes, cock leaking and ready to explode. I couldn't help but touch it, stroke it to help force a scream from his sinful mouth. I shook it, played with his red, hard member, more precum splattering against his stomach and soiling my hands. _

_"Ah. Ah. Ah. Hah...No...I'll cum, Alfred" Arthur looked me half lidded in the eyes. God...he looked so sexy. Fuck, I could mess him up all night, everyday, make him cum again and again, hear him pleading for sex, sucking me, riding me. Think of all the different ways I can fuck him, hit his pleasure spot over and over again. I want this man so much. _

_"Cum for me, Arthur! Hah-AH!" I released my seed into him, my dick pulsating deep inside his cavern making sure to fill it up to the brim. I felt a small trickle of my previous cum seep out from Arthur's hole and onto my thigh. Arthur clutched onto my back crying out in bliss, head thrown back, latching his legs around me pulling me even deeper. My hand continued to pump him until the very last of his ejaculation landed on his stomach. I heard him chuckle slightly."Filled me up quite generously, didn't you?"_

_I looked down smiling at the dripping mess I've made. Arthur's hole, filled with my thick cum. _

_"Push it out" I tell him. Arthur gave a small grunt, pushing my essence out. He looked up at me with tired, loving eyes. I gave him the same sultry grin as I watched my seed fall endlessly one by one from his loosened hole. I bent over to lick h-_

"Alfred?! Come down now or else you'll be very late for school!"

Alfred groaned and quickly saved his masterpiece before slamming his laptop shut.

He knew well, that deep down in the very back of his head, he knew this has gone beyond obsession. This is practically his life. All the stories he forever fantasized had made him throw his foot down and release all the inner tensions by typing it up desperately on his laptop. And most of his stories end up having himself pinning Mr. Kirkland down, or Arthur as he had heard other teachers say. Then, in almost every story, he'd fuck him wherever he'd please. Whether it was the teacher's lounge, toilets, classroom or even outside, anywhere would do.

Writing about Mr. Kirkland He groggily slipped off the side of his bed and threw on a t shirt, hoodie and some jeans. He prepared himself for another miserable day.

...

Arthur gathered a pile of exercise books onto his desk. He had four classes today and only one free periods. This is definitely going to be quite a long day. Arthur glanced at the clock. His first class should arrive soon. He flipped through the exercise books, checking he had marked them. Then, he came to a halt at Alfred Jones' book. It was hardly full, almost empty. As if he had only been in class once a week. 'Alfred isn't going to pass his exams if he won't start producing enough work' Arthur thought. Seeing a student do good is something but seeing them achieve and pass is even better. A teacher is meant to help their students and motivate them to success. And that is exactly what Arthur is going to do.

His first class began to arrive.

...

Alfred sat himself down at the front of the class. English isn't his strong subject and yet it is his favorite subject. All thanks to his sexy British teacher. Mr. Kirkland opened his mouth to speak to everyone in the class but in Alfred's ears, no sound resonated. Alfred just needs time to think about the man in front of him. Everything about him intrigued the teen from his traditional British accent to his gorgeously attractive features. The man had a nice proportioned body although a little scrawny with quite a bit of muscle. But then again, that is how Alfred likes it. Alfred would just lose himself into deeper thoughts, thinking about all his other fantasies and what his next masterpiece would be like. Maybe he'd have Mr. Kirkland against the wall, or inside one of those public toilet stalls and pound him there, or maybe Arthur would be riding him. And possibly, Arthur would be the one dominating, fucking him to-

"Alfred! Answer the question please" Mr. Kirkland ordered.

Alfred stuttered to silence to avoid making an even bigger fool of himself.

"God, have you even been paying attention at all?"

"Uhh..."

"Alfred, come on. You know you're better than this-"

The bell rang as a sign for the end of a lesson. Alfred let out a sigh of relief. Saved by the bell once again for the umpteenth time. It was just until he was about to leave when Mr Kirkland asked for Alfred once again.

"Alfred, see me after school. I need to talk to you about something quite urgent.

* * *

**WOOO...my first fic (jennel)**

**hope u guys like it. **

**reviews and faves and follows are absolute lovess**

**this story isnt going to be long and is probably only about 5 chappies long**


	2. Chapter 2

**yoho! my friend's other friend wrote a hate letter to a teacher and STOOPIDLY SENT IT. So I thought hard about it and came up with a story and this time, I sexed it up A WHOLE FUCKKIN LOTT!**

**WARNING: NSFW NSFW NSFW NSFW NSFW SMUT SMUT SEXY TIME SEXY TIME SEXY TIMEZZZ U NO LIKE PENIS UP ASS THEN U NO READ. SIMPLE AS.**

**NOTICE: THIS ACCOUNT NOW BELONGS TO TWO PEOPLE (pervs): MARS AND JENELL. SMUTTY THINGS IS OBVIOUSLY WRITTEN BY JENEL BECAUSE MARS IS A BIATCH DAT CANT HANDRE DIS...und is usually more on the angsty type story things...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DUNT OWN HETALIA OR ANY OTHER CHARACTER. THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE SEX SCENE.**

**summary: Alfred has an unhealthy obsession with his English teacher, Mr Kirkland. The only way he can release his inner feelings is by typing up his erotic fantasies. Little did he know that one click on the 'send' button can change everything-Inspired by a stupid thing that happened with my friend ;)**

* * *

~*xXXx*~

Alfred waited outside of Mr Kirkland's classroom for what felt like forever, his patience running thin. He could be at home writing more sexy, dirty literature of Mr Kirkland but no! He was standing outside his classroom, wasting his time away. What if he had forgotten? Or what if something had happened? The nearby clock kept ticking, influencing Alfred to leave but when he thought about it, he'd be all alone...with Mr Kirkland.

When the clock chimed four o'clock, Alfred gave up and forced his spent legs to leave. Disappointed, he lowered his head, slightly angered that he had wasted time on him. Mr Kirkland will never love him, or even let alone like him even just as a student. For all he knows, he could even be in a relationship or married and he could even already have his own children. Alfred clenched his fists, trying to wander off of that topic. It was then when he felt his body brush against another.

"Oh, Alfred. Leaving so soon?" Mr Kirkland appeared right in front of him out of nowhere. "Sorry for making you wait for so long. I had no idea that I had a staff meeting." He gave Alfred a sign to follow him. And then, Alfred found himself back in the classroom of his teacher. Mr Kirkland sat on his desk casually. This had been the first time Alfred had ever seen him so much less tense and 'unprofessional' .

"I'd like to talk to you about your grades. You're falling behind compared to everyone else in the class" Mr Kirkland issued.

Alfred had in fact been aware of that since he had laid eyes on his teacher. The very first day he had met the man was the start of everything. He had wanted to impress the man to gain attention but it had failed ever since. This kind of attention he was receiving now however, isn't so bad at all. The concern and care his teacher was giving seemed far off better than getting praise.

"Yes I know that, sir." Alfred replied in play-shame.

"I looked at your previous grades with your old English teacher and I have seen no faults in any of your grades. What happened?"

"I ...d-don't know sir."

Mr Kirkland eyed his student suspiciously.

"You seemed to have quietened in class. I remember having to tell you to stop talking to Kiku in almost every lesson. Now you hardly talk at all," Mr Kirkland leaned closer to stare at the younger's blue hues "Is there something going on, Alfred? Are you okay?"

Alfred almost gasped at how close his face was to Mr Kirkland's. Mesmerized by his teacher's beauty, he fought a losing battle trying to restrain his urges. It was then when his face felt heated and a small tinge of pink found its way to his cheeks.

"You alright?" the older of the two repeated. And all Alfred could do was nod accordingly.

"M'kay. You're dismissed...oh and remember to hand in the essay due tomorrow. The hand-in folder deactivates at 12 midnight. If you hand it in after, I won't be able to receive it, 'kay?"

"Yes, sir" Alfred walked out of the classroom, heart fleeting as he tried to wipe away the embarrassing colour on his cheeks. That could possibly be the only situation he could ever get that close to Mr Kirkland. Well...it was nice while it lasted. Now about that essay, Alfred had to rush everything once again. He hadn't started yet and to be frank, hadn't been listening in class due to...'distractions'. He knew if he wanted to get his grades up to make his teacher proud, he needed to up his act soon.

~*xXXx*~

Arthur slumped down on his desk, tidying up some books and paperwork readying to get home. He increased his deep concern on Alfred not academically but more on the personal note. The boy had kept to himself in his classes and his mind seem to wander off somewhere else. And every time he'd ask for Alfred's input, the poor boy always looked startled and scared even. What if...Alfred was having trouble at home? What if he's being hurt constantly? Arthur's mind darkened at the thought. Maybe he's just over thinking it. Besides, no scars or bruises had appeared on the boys face.

Arthur gathered the remaining pile of books and shoved it down his straining bag. Arthur hated having to mark books. It would always weigh his small physique down and all he wanted to do is to collapse onto the comfort of his bed. Grunting, he slung the huge bag over his slender shoulders and walked out of the classroom. He fumbled around his pockets for the keys to lock the classroom door. When he had reached grasp of it, he pulled it out and twisted the key into the lock. Then, he felt hands on his shoulders. As a reflex, he gasped in shock and turned around to find that pervert French teacher, Francis.

"Fucking hell, Francis! I hate when you do that." Arthur retorted, his face falling into a scowl.

"Oh Arthur, you really need to calm down. You're under so much stress lately." Francis replaced his hands on the smaller man's shoulders and gently squeezed and massaged the tiring flesh.

"Fuck off, frog! Don't want to be in your presence right now." Arthur turned to leave but Francis once again stopped him.

"Arthur, you wouldn't mind to come with me for drinks? Just to cool you off. You don't look so good and I can see your skin paling up. You need to just keep your mind off work for a second and just enjoy life."

"But its hard! It's so hard, Francis," Arthur turned away from Francis' gaze to avoid his tears being seen "I'm trying to keep up two jobs to repay my family's debt. F-Fucking bastards resorted to suicide and left me here alone"

Francis tried to calm his fuming friend down. "Arthur, you don't need to do...'that' other thing. Can't you find something else to do?"

"Francis, I owe them over $500,000 dollars. I have no choice..."

Arthur wiped the remaining tears and walked out of the building leaving the worrying frenchman behind.

~*xXXx*~

"Alfred honey, don't forget to close your lights when you sleep. Sometimes you leave them open and the electricity bills are literally far too high." Alison called out to her son.

Alfred ignored and resumed hurriedly typing up his unprepared essay. He hated poetry to shreds and yet he is here comparing two damned poems. An hour has gone by and only eight hundred words were written:

The poem begins with the speaker asking a fearsome tiger what kind of divine being could have created it: "What immortal hand or eye/ Could frame they fearful symmetry?" Each subsequent stanza contains further questions, all of which refine this first one. From what part of the cosmos could the tiger's fiery eyes have come, and who would have dared to handle that fire? What sort of physical presence, and what kind of dark craftsmanship, would have been required to "twist the sinews" of the tiger's heart? The speaker wonders how, once that horrible heart "began to beat," its creator would have had the courage to continue the job.

/

/

It was just a ten more minutes left until midnight. And here, Alfred still sits thinking of a way to quickly end his essay. However, giving up and just sending it half finished is probably a better option than missing the deadline time and not handing it in. So instead, Alfred concluded his essay like this:

I like this poem

The tension was rising, sweat began to bead on his forehead as the final seconds came and gone. Alfred clicked on the hand in folder and scrolled down to his documents. He clicked on his essay and then, after that one final second, his essay was handed in. Alfred's heart thumped in his chest, still exhilarated from that tensioning moment. Done! All finished! No more stress and hardcore, super typing. Just relaxation. He watched the folder deactivate with his essay under the name of 'Algebra' written on it.

Hold up!

Something was terribly wrong. The name of the file he had sent is 'Algebra'. That name was only to draw attention away from the file as to make sure NOBODY would ever read it. But now he had sent it, there was no turning back. No way of retrieving the terrible mistake he had just commited. For he, my dear readers, had sent his teacher over five hundred pages of sex.

~*xXXx*~

Arthur waited for his folder to be filled with countless amounts of essays. He had received everyone from his class ...apart from Alfred. It was no surprise really. He knew he wouldn't be able to hand it in. He probably hasn't even started it yet. And as the final second of eleven pm rose, Alfred's essay appeared. Arthur sighed in relief. For the first time, the boy had actually done work. Strangely the essay was name 'Algebra' :/

Oh well. Better go take a look. Arthur opened the file, his eyebrows lifted as the document loaded over five hundred pages of words. Arthur smiled to himself. The boy had outdone himself a little too much. But seeing an essay this huge, it must be detailed and hopefully an A* quality.

Arthur skimmed through the pages. A couple of words caught his attention for example: 'Fuck', 'thrust', 'thrusting', 'moan', 'cum', 'penis', 'dick', 'big', 'huge', 'sex', 'sexy', 'youfuckinsexbeast', 'handcuffs', 'ass', 'bubblebutt', 'harder', 'better', 'faster', 'stronger', 'more' etc...

Strange...

Arthur decided to just read a random line, and somehow felt extremely uncomfortable with Alfred's 'Algebra essay'.

_I fucked him harder each time. He squirmed and clawed on my back begging for more, his cock leaked down onto his sweaty stomach. I couldn't help myself but pump his arousal..._

_Mr Kirkland pushed me up against the wall devouring my sinful tongue. His hands unbuckled my belt and dipped into my briefs. He stroked my hardening member and I couldn't help but throw my head back, mouth wide open..._

_Mr Kirkland arched his back as he rode on my dick. I watched as his ass swallowed all of me, engulfing me in such warmth and tightness. He played with his nipple rings and pinched the irritated flesh. And as a reward, a long pleasure filled moan escaped his sexy little mouth. _

Arthur shut the 'Algebra essay' immediately. Looks like Alfred is coming to see him after school once again.

* * *

**soooo sorry for the wait guyz! it was the holidays and i felt like slacking offf ;P**

**anyways thank you all so much for your reviews and faves and comments and likes and love. :))))**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPPPIE**


	3. Chapter 3

**yoho! my friend's other friend wrote a hate letter to a teacher and STOOPIDLY SENT IT. So I thought hard about it and came up with a story and this time, I sexed it up A WHOLE FUCKKIN LOTT!**

**WARNING: NSFW NSFW NSFW NSFW NSFW SMUT SMUT SEXY TIME SEXY TIME SEXY TIMEZZZ U NO LIKE PENIS UP ASS THEN U NO READ. SIMPLE AS.**

**NOTICE: THIS ACCOUNT NOW BELONGS TO TWO PEOPLE (pervs): MARS AND JENELL. SMUTTY THINGS IS OBVIOUSLY WRITTEN BY JENEL BECAUSE MARS IS A BIATCH DAT CANT HANDRE DIS...und is usually more on the angsty type story things...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DUNT OWN HETALIA OR ANY OTHER CHARACTER. THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE SEX SCENE.**

**summary: Alfred has an unhealthy obsession with his English teacher, Mr Kirkland. The only way he can release his inner feelings is by typing up his erotic fantasies. Little did he know that one click on the 'send' button can change everything-Inspired by a stupid thing that happened with my friend ;)**

* * *

~*xXXx*~

Arthur decided to just read a random line, and somehow felt extremely uncomfortable with Alfred's 'Algebra essay'.

_I fucked him harder each time. He squirmed and clawed on my back begging for more, his cock leaked down onto his sweaty stomach. I couldn't help myself but pump his arousal..._

_Mr Kirkland pushed me up against the wall devouring my sinful tongue. His hands unbuckled my belt and dipped into my briefs. He stroked my hardening member and I couldn't help but throw my head back, mouth wide open..._

_Mr Kirkland arched his back as he rode on my dick. I watched as his ass swallowed all of me, engulfing me in such warmth and tightness. He played with his nipple rings and pinched the irritated flesh. And as a reward, a long pleasure filled moan escaped his sexy little mouth. _

Arthur shut the 'Algebra essay' immediately. Looks like Alfred is coming to see him after school once again.

**~*XxxX*~**

Alfred sat back on his chair, mouth agape and pencil on his right hand ready to stab the living daylights out of his eyes. He had just sent Mr Kirkland pages and pages of sex. Out of everyone he could've sent it to, even his own parents, he had sent it to his English teacher. His cheeks began to flush , imagining what his teachers face would look like whilst reading sex after sex after sexy sex stories of himself...and his student. Alfred groaned and let his head fall onto the desk, hitting it hard. His whole life is ruined. He had been exposed. What would Mr Kirkland think of him now? If he is reading it, Alfred would be an absolute freak and a pervert in Arthur's eyes.

Alfred squeezed his eyes shut and looked up at the time. It is now twelve thirty in the morning. He had spent half an hour of his life sulking on the desk about the accidental porno he had just sent. UGhhh...fuck...the world.

Maybe after a good night's sleep, he'd forget about it all. Maybe, just to relieve all this pressure and sudden realisation, he just needed sleep. And it will all be gone tomorrow!...unlikely...

Alfred slipped inside the covers and tightly wrapped the duvet around his frame. And then one annoying problem has brought itself up: the lights were still On. The light switch was so far away...right at the very end of the bedroom. Alfred groaned. Why can't the light switch be right next to his bed just so he wouldn't have to fucking walk all the way to the other side of the room just to flick a godamn light switch? Why must the world and its very own habitants be so cruel? Ughh...First World Problems my fat, American ass! Fuck the world I'm sleeping with the lights on, Alfred thought. And after a few seconds, he drifted off to the wonderful world of sex.

~*XxxX*~

Arthur read through the so called 'Algebra Essay' before he went off on stage to do his second job on a late saturday night. To be honest, it was in fact the best he had seen from a fifteen yr old. The descriptions and dialogue were perfect and the imagery was extremely vivid and explicit. No shame in any of the sentences. Arthur did not expect anything this good from Alfred. And yet, he was here on the twenty fifth page of Alfred's little story slowly making his way onto very last page. He had sent the file onto his phone so he had easy access wherever he went. Arthur felt uncomfortable as a teacher that he is reading an erotic essay written by his pupil. What's more is that it was about him having sex with Alfred. But at the same time, he couldn't help but continue to read on no matter how wrong the situation was.

_My dick pulsated inside of him. I knew I was close to the edge. Mr Kirkland twisted and turned beneath me, clutching onto my thighs as I pushed in further down. Desperately needy, Sir held onto me, wrapping his frail arms around my neck pulling me down, his moans had become so radiant as his mouth inched closer to my ear. Every little pants and cries and screams, I rewarded him with a hard thrust. _

Strangely enough, Arthur could definitely paint that scene in his mind. He could clearly picture how Alfred's body could have the possibility to be toned but not too muscley. Alfred's skin could be smooth and soft. And judging from the small bulk in Alfred's pants that tends to always be visible, the boy was probably well endowed. Wait, what!? Alfred=Well endowed? WTF was he thinking?! That is his pupil for christ's sake. It is inappropriate to be thinking those things.

"Arthur? Your on in a few minutes" the manager reminded him. Arthur nodded back and resumed getting ready. The black spandex thongs he wore were getting uncomfortable. They were tightly squeezing onto his skin and it made his cock outline all the more visible. Arthur ignored it and slipped on the studded choker and put on the barred nipple rings. And then, another question came into mind: how the hell did Alfred know he had a nipple ring? As far back as Arthur can remember, the boy had never seen him shirtless...

Closing the document on his phone, Arthur undressed revealing a very tight and embarrassing banana hammock. It wasn't a big deal as he had gone through the same process every three nights. Strangely, Arthur loved the kind of attention he gets when he goes up on stage. Many men had called him hot or sexy and many women had called him cute. Those word were well appreciated but Arthur wanted more than that. He wanted someone to look past his outside and into his soul, hoping that they see a beautiful person instead of a whore-at-night-and-teacher-by-day.

"Arthur, your on."

Arthur went out into the room filled with perverts, drunken men and women and a LOT of Japanese business men. Being perfectly honest, Arthur didn't mind dancing provocatively in front of random men but he'd rather be at home in this hour relaxing and to be seen as something other than a sexual object. He knew himself that he was extremely attractive, but he wants a committed relationship. Right now, he's just a lonely twenty eight year old left behind by pathetic parents. And in due time, he hoped things will change.

The spotlight was focused on him, blurring the Briton's vision slightly as he gripped the pole tightly in his hands. He braced himself before lifting off into the air, holding on to the bar he had learnt to dance on. He steadied his body, balanced it perfectly against opposing forces, legs opened and groin grinding against the pole. He thrust his hips onto the pole, mimicking the movement Alfred had described in his essay. Then, he spiralled back down, legs still open making sure his bulge was visible. He had learnt how to pole dance as a profession a few years back but now he had to put all the artistic pole dancing behind and focus on seducing instead.

Arthur smirked at the amount of money thrown onto the stage and the wads of cash he felt being slipped into his tight banana hammock. After his performance, Arthur collected all amounts of money and left the stage.

"Good job tonight, Arthur. Maybe we should totally get you on more often. The crowd, like, loves you" Feliks, his boss, congratulated him. Arthur could only smile and pack his things up to leave.

"Oh are you leaving? Do you not want to stay around for drinks?" Feliks asks.

"No I have a few things to mark."

Feliks put an arm around Arthur and lead him out backstage.

"Oh come on, Arthur. Live a little. Here," Feliks hands him over a glass of scotch "Have some scotch then go talk to some people out there."

"But I really do have to get home. And besides I-"

"Please Arthur? You look really stressed lately. And I'd like to get to know my best act better."

Arthur sighed and gave in, grasping the scotch out of Feliks' hand. It was going to be a long night.

~~**XxxXXx**~~

_A few hourss later..._

"What am I doing with my liiiifee? II don't even -hic- know who I am anymooore" an annoying familiar englishman's voice was heard. Face down on the counter of the bar, was a drunken Arthur. An emotional sad, drunken Arthur. Francis sighed and placed a hand on his back.

"Arthur, I think we should call it a day. Come on, I'll take you home." He gripped the hands of the briton but was rejected.

"Shut the fahck up, bloody frog! I do what I waant betch!"

"No no non, Arthur you're going home" Without any other distraction, Francis excused himself and the drunkard from the bar, waved goodbye to some people and lifted the wasted man off the stool.

"LLeggoooo of meee...actuallly keep hoold mee...It''s like I'm flying. Wheee!"

Francis rolled his eyes and struggled to shove the man into his car. Once Arthur was in, Francis got into the driver's seat and drove away. He turned beside him to see Arthur's eyes half lidded, red rimmed and droopy. How much had he been drinking to actually make him look so terrible?

"I wish I were you, frog..." Arthur sniffled. Francis turned his head in surprise. He continued to listen to what the man says.

"I really wish you knew how lucky you are. You have a lover, a house and kids. My life is half finished and I'm still living in a small shack I call home, no family and I fucking live alone! I have no girlfriend...or in this case boyfriend. I have no one to share my life with. And I fuckin' hate my job and I hate teenagers and don't even know why?" Arthur gasped in between sentences, tears spilling from his evergreen eyes. Francis couldn't stand to watch his friend suffer through so much. And so Francis knew what to do. Francis pulled over at the side of Arthur's rather small home and looked into his solemn eyes.

"Listen, Arthur. Things get better. I'm here for you, ok. So is my dear Matthieu and the kids. The kids seem very fond of you," He brought his arms around to comfort the grieving British man in a somewhat manly hug."They talk about your eyebrows all the time" Francis giggled as he pictured his two adorable kids yapping on about how thick Arthur's eyebrows were.

"Oh shut up, frog!"

~**~XxxX~**~

Alfred reluctantly walked towards his english class. He knew Mr. Kirkland would've probably read it and now thinks he is a disgrace. What if he tells his parents or tells the headteacher? Or what if his friends knew? What if Mr Kirkland never talks to him again? Or what if he's not even in today? Billions of unanswered questions filled his nervous mind as he opened the door to the classroom to find out that everything was absolutely normal. Mr Kirkland was there in front of the class lecturing them about analysing a Charles Dickens book.

"Ahh, Alfred. Wonderful for you to join us." Mr. Kirkland greeted. Alfred just waved back and sat on his seat.

For the whole hour, Alfred remained still in his seat, still mortified that Mr Kirkland just might tell every one. For an hour, Alfred longed for that bell to chime, to tell him classes were over. But when it rang, he was told to stay behind once again. He watched as his classmates left their seats and happily exited as a calling of the end of the day. This made Alfred all the more worried. Now Mr Kirkland had definitely read it. Alfred drummed his pen on his desk out of nervousness and when Mr. Kirkland brought himself forward, Alfred couldn't help but swallow.

"Alfred, so I received that 'Algebra essay' of yours. And one question came in mind"

Alfred knew he was definitely in big trouble. He wondered what Sir would think of him now. But it was quite difficult to determine because, well...Sir looked as casual as he had always been.

"How the hell did you know about my nipple rings?"

* * *

**FORGIVE ME FOR NOT UPDATING IN A MONTH I AM VERY SORRY I WAS INCREDIBLY LAZYY :(((((**

**anywayzz...thanks you all for the faves and follows i checked back a week before i got started writing this chapter and the follows and faves just greeewww...**

**pls review and faev/follow (lol)**

**THNXXXX UUU**

**expect an update by tommorow...maybe**


	4. Chapter 4

**yoho! my friend's other friend wrote a hate letter to a teacher and STOOPIDLY SENT IT. So I thought hard about it and came up with a story and this time, I sexed it up A WHOLE FUCKKIN LOTT!**

**WARNING: NSFW NSFW NSFW NSFW NSFW SMUT SMUT SEXY TIME SEXY TIME SEXY TIMEZZZ U NO LIKE PENIS UP ASS THEN U NO READ. SIMPLE.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DUNT OWN HETALIA OR ANY OTHER CHARACTER. THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE SEX SCENE.**

**summary: Alfred has an unhealthy obsession with his English teacher, Mr Kirkland. The only way he can release his inner feelings is by typing up his erotic fantasies. Little did he know that one click on the 'send' button can change everything-Inspired by a stupid thing that happened with my friend ;)**

* * *

~*xXXx*~

"How the hell did you know about my nipple ring?"

Alfred silenced. The reason may be a little too embarrassing to tell. But then again, how else did he know? Alfred noticed his teacher's cheeks flush with colour... and his nipples harden against his dress shirt but not from arousal.

"I..uhh... saw you walking outside whilst raining with no umbrella. And then I was able to see through your shirt. You have barred nipple rings, right?"

"Yes I actually do... but that's not the point! I read that Algebra thingy of yours and there was nothing to do about algebra or your overdue assignment. What I got instead was," Arthur's voice softened afterwards "pages and pages of well written, detailed erotica."

Alfred stared at him confused. The expected reaction would've been 'You sick bastard! How could you think of me in that way?' Or 'Alfred you pervert! Why would you imagine yourself on top of me?' But none of that came out of Mr Kirkland's mouth.

"I don 't understand, sir."

Arthur sighed. Yes he was mad and a little uncomfortable with the subject but he needed answers now.

"Look, that thing you gave to me was written very well done. I only wish I could see you actually use those skills in your actual assignments, 'kay?"

"Mmmkay sir" Alfred got up from his seat and turned to leave, gathering his books and flinging his bag over his shoulders. Until, a hand reached up to grab him by the shoulders. Mr Kirkland's hands are warm. Warm enough to make Alfred melt inside and at the same time shiver in delight.

"One more question, Alfred. Why was it about me and you? Why was it me being dominated by you? And what gave you the idea to actually send this to me? If others find out, then you and I could be in trouble."

Alfred gulped. Is it right to tell Sir his true feelings now? In fact, he still isn't quite sure about his attraction towards Mr Kirkland, if his feelings are real or not. Maybe this is all just a phase. Everyone has to have at least one crush on a teacher, right? However, this was beyond a crush. It has become bigger ad more meaningful: an obsession.

"I wrote it about you and me...because I think you're...hot?"

Arthur frowned. "Don't answer a question with another question, boy."

"S-Sorry sir. It's just that I think you're really hot and all. I've never had a crush on a teacher 'cause I think they're all old and stuff but you are different. You're something else. I didn't know what got me started on you. Maybe it's your accent because I dig accents or maybe its the way you're all strict and serious in class. I really find that hot. Maybe its the way you sway your hips when you walk because it makes your bum look bigger-"

"Well excuse me but I have a nice ass even when I don't sway my hips. Got my ass from my mother."

Alfred smirked at that comment. It was nice to see Sir be himself rather than having that strict, poised attitude all the time.

Arthur however, is confused. He is communicating with a student so...differently. More carefree and careless. Not giving a goddamn fuck about what comes out of his own mouth. He had never felt so lively. Maybe Alfred isn't all that bad. But those pages of porn are still a big problem and there shall be punishment or in this case a reward.

"Anyways, Alfred, I truly wanted to speak to you about those writings you've been doing. It is inappropriate and downplays me as a teacher. Do you know how much trouble you could be risking the both of us?"

Alfred bowed his head in shame. A beautiful mistake can cause a fuckload of havoc.

"Do you know how your parents would feel if they find out about this? I'll get sacked! And you'll be expelled! And that is why I want you to keep sending these to me."

Alfred froze. Did sir just request for more of his porn? Student on teacher porn?

"And as punishment or reward," Arthur placed his hands on Alfred's shoulders and brought him closer towards himself "I want you and I to re-enact all of your stories. I want you and I to be real."

Mr Kirkland grinned, eyebrows arching and coffee breath radiating from his warm mouth. Absolutely irresistible...Alfred wanted that mouth right now. Losing virginity at 15? Well why the hell not?

As for Arthur, he had no idea what kind of mess he had just offered to himself and his student.

~**~~XxxX~~** ~

**Story 1: first time**

Alfred brought Mr Kirkland's face closer to his awaiting for both watering mouths to collide into one sloppy mess of a kiss. The distant taste of sweet lemon tea filled his taste buds along with the wet, slick tongue pushing, rubbing against his own. Tongues at war, bodies in peril. The warming sensation was just at its build up. Arthur pushed the boy into a wall and continued to connect his lips to the other's. Alfred, completely unexpected to see Mr Kirkland dominant, held onto his dress shirt gripping the fabric tightly. Arthur's head shifted to another angle, forcing his head closer and his tongue further in. However, he couldn't help notice how still the boy was. Alfred let Arthur in nevertheless how hard his heart is thumping and how an essay could simply take an unexpected turn.

Soon, Arthur couldn't help but wonder if the still boy is alright. He broke the kiss and stared deeply into the blue hues.

"You okay with this, Alfred? We don't have to if you don't want it."

Alfred shook his head.

"No sir its not like that. I just didn't expect this to happen. I thought you'd report me or something...and most of all I've always pictured you as the bottom yet so far, its been you doing most of the work pushing me against a wall."

Arthur smiled at the boy. "I am full of surprises." He leaned forwards and gave Alfred another tongue on tongue kiss before pulling the student off the wall and pinning himself against the front desk with Alfred on top this time.

Alfred's eyes widened when he analysed the actual situation he is in. This was the first story he has written. The first time he had fucked anyone (in his dream world). Right in below of him is a panting Mr Kirkland, completely his and only his. Exactly what he had pictured in his story. Arthur could only chuckle at the boy's reaction.

"Does this really seem so amusing you had to space out for a couple of times to make sure this is real?"Mr Kirkland enquired.

"Oh-no no!I just can't believe this is actually happening. I can't believe this is actually real. I can't believe you're actually mine..."

Arthur's eyes darted immediately at the other when he heard the words ' you're mine...'

"I-i'm yours."

And so Arthur pushed his ass against Alfred's growing bulge giving the younger a hint of what he wants. Alfred obliged and latched his lips against Arthur's neck while fiddling with the torturing buttons. He sucked against the blushing skin, leaving red marks and small teeth marks on the once flawless skin. Arthur felt the boy on top of him shake a little and struggle with the removal of the buttons. Growing impatient, Arthur ripped his shirt apart letting the buttons give way as it fell onto the carpeted floor. The young one spread his hands about Mr Kirkland's body feeling the smoothness, the milkiness of his skin. Arthur has a small build, a fragile physique with lightly toned abs and slender arms. Alfred couldn't help but gaze upon the delicate masculinity. Without anymore hesitation, Alfred threw his hoodie off and pulled his shirt over his head. Before even fully removing his top, Mr Kirkland's hands were already on his rock hard stomach.

"You've built yourself up fairly nicely." Arthur complimented. His hands stroked the body which was fairly bigger than his own. He pulled his torso down until it met against his own, skin against hot skin. Puckered lips met with each other, tasting each other's breaths, exchanging air and small lewd noises. Just then, Alfred felt Mr Kirkland's hips buck and grind against his, pushing their clothed genitals together. The friction between their two cocks restricted by fabric was too much separation for the pair. Arthur couldn't hold back anymore and sat up on his desk to undo Alfred's jeans. Alfred did the same for Arthur and tossed the garment away to a forgotten corner to continue. Mr Kirkland wrapped his legs around Alfred, rejoining their two penises together. His hand went down to slide the two cocks together, rubbing them against each other feeling their two precums seep out onto their stomachs into one gloopy mess until they couldn't distinguish which ones were theirs.

Alfred couldn't move. The feeling of being against Arthur right now was too much to bear. And more so, the feeling of Arthur's hand on their dicks slowly pumping them to become bigger and wetter was something to be remembered forever. Mr Kirkland grunted, feeling his arousal spike up . He looked down to see their two members colliding against each other, watching the younger's hips thrust against his penis. Alfred's looked down at his own cock sliding against Mr Kirkland's hand. Mr Kirkland's cock was bigger and broader than his own. Alfred sighed at that fact but then again, he was only an inch behind and still in puberty. Alfred continued to thrust until he felt his muscles contract and his penis jerk about.

"Stop for a sec, Alfred. Don't come yet." Arthur stopped and placed his used, precum filled hand to his anal hole. He spread his legs, exposing everything to Alfred, rubbing man juice around to lubricate his unused entrance. Alfred knew what was to become next but this only heightened his nervousness more. What if he can't do it? What if he's not good enough? What if he can't make Mr Kirkland cum? He'd probably die from embarrassment. He didn't want to screw this moment up.

Arthur's wet fingers thrust into his vacant hole, moaning as he did so. Seeing his teacher do this to himself for his sake seemed impressive. The way Arthur lolled his head, clench his body and the way he grunted from pleasure was all too alluring. His legs lifted higher, spreading obscenely wide.

"Make me feel good, Alfred."

Sticky fingers clutched around the American dick and placed it painstakingly against his puckered ass, pulling the boy impatiently. Alfred couldn't last longer and carefully thrusted inside earning a rewarded gasp from the bottom. Alfred groaned at how tight it was inside. He could feel every little movement Mr Kirkland made, every little breath and shift his body made.

"Ugh...Sir, you're so tight." Alfred gasped.

Mr Kirkland chuckled. "Well what do you expect? It is your first time...please...ahh. Start moving. I cannot stand it longer."

The younger nodded and rocked his hips back and forth, pulling in and out of his teacher slowly, watching their bodies connect together as his cock grind into the soft yet rocky flesh of Arthur. He hesitated after he had pushed himself all the way in and out again. Working at a slow pace, Alfred wondered what Mr Kirkland could be thinking. Is he boring him out? Arthur had no response to his thrusts except for silent gasps occasional grunts. No pulling of the worksheets or clinging on to his body. There was no communication. Maybe Mr Kirkland didn't want this?

Arthur looked at Alfred's concentrated face. He seemed that he is trying too hard. Overthinking about the situation too much. Arthur saw worry and anxiousness in his eyes. The student nearly slipped a tear. Sighing, Arthur drew his hands onto Alfred's stomach, a signal for him to stop.

"Alfred, you're worrying too much. Your eyes are watery."

Alfred let out a disappointed huff. "Sorry, Sir. I'm just scared that I might not be enough to please you. I might not even be able to make you come. I can't even-"

Arthur put a finger to Alfred's lips to quieten the teen. And in one swift movement, Alfred was rolled around until he was the one on the desk and Arthur was on top.

"Then it's just best for me to show you then." Arthur said huskily. He winked at the blushing teen and took the erect penis into his mouth. Alfred groaned at the suckling sensation. The saliva mixed with clear pre cum trickled down to the base of the teen's member. And Arthur had the energy to take the liquids back in again, licking from the base to the very tip. His two petite hands situated on Alfred's spread legs squeezed the two lumps of flesh.

"Ahh... sir."

Alfred struggled to keep the embarrassing noises in. He bit his lips, his face contorted in every way all to try and keep the feelings bottled in. Arthur bobbed his head up and down, moaning into the movements to show Alfred he was not afraid of showing him how he felt. The vibrations of Arthur's moans made Alfred constrict even more however. Alfred knew he was close to coming. Small gasps and high pitched grunts managed to escape his shy lips. He stuttered in pleasure as he warned his teacher "Sir, please stop...I-ah! I'm gonna cum..."

But Arthur continued to suck him off until the milky liquid spluttered onto his tongue. Arthur released his mouth from the boy's cock and brought his fingers up to his mouth. Alfred watched him suck on his own fingers, watching the milky substance drip from his sinful mouth and onto the fingers. There was indeed a lot of it.

"Before you penetrate anyone, you first need to lubricate them so it doesn't hurt. You can use lube, oil , lotion. Whatever you like. But because I don't bring any of those into school, I'm gonna use your cum. I think that is the best lubricant in this situation." Mr Kirkland educated Alfred who was now a blushing, hot mess.

Arthur brought his fingers to Alfred's hole. He immediately knew Alfred hadn't put anything up there. One of his fingers looked as if it would barely fit. For extra lube, he spat on his puckered hole and slowly pushed in a coated finger. Alfred's body jolted and twisted in angles possible. He slipped a load groan, arching his back as he did so. The intrusion was foreign. A sensation he had never felt before. The finger moved in his insides, pressing against odd corners of his canal. And then there was that one bundle of pleasure nerves he had never come across. Arthur smiled in triumphed as he found the stop that drove everyone he had slept with crazy.

"Ah! Mr Kirkland!" Alfred gasped, his body almost slipping of the table if it weren't for Arthur holding him in place.

Arthur giggled at the boy's reaction, the sweat beading in his partner's forehead.

"Found it" he cooed playfully. He slipped another finger in. Then, it all started to go downhill. Alfred felt his body heat up in intense pleasure. His cock rising rapidly and leaking without the need of physical contact. The two fingers inside of him felt amazing. They moved in unison, pressing on the one place where he loses control. Alfred was on the verge of just letting his body be, letting his voice out. The suppression was tiring.

Then, when the third finger slipped in, Alfred screamed. The mix of pain and pleasure was too much to handle. His cock pleaded for more as did his eager hole.

Arthur just smiled at the boy, sweeping strands of hair away from his blue eyes.

"After you've prepared your partner, you push into them slowly. This may hurt at first but the more you do it, it'll get get easier."

Arthur pulled on his rock hard cock to get it ready. Alfred knew Mr Kirkland's package was quite large. He braced himself for the upcoming waves of pleasure.

As Arthur pushed in, the feeling of warmth surrounded his dick. The tightness of Alfred's ass was perfect. He hadn't had a virgin in ages. He wriggled around inside of Alfred for a moment before slowly thrusting.

Alfred released a high pitched cry. His fingers scratched the wood of the teacher's desk leaving nail marks on the once flawless table. As the pain grew, the pleasure grew with it. The perfect balance of the two may be enough to knock him off consciousness. He felt his teacher grind inside of him, pulsate deep in his hole. The feeling was definitely the strangest but also the best.

"Ah...Ah...Unghh. Sir, quicker please." Alfred whined.

Arthur obliged and quickened his pace. His slick member produced enough pre cum to be able to slip and slide in more easily. The wet slapping noises echoed and bounced off walls. It was embarrassing nonetheless. But what could they do?

Alfred's eyes squeezed shut, his brain taking time to process the situation. He felt the poundings become more forceful. Alfred could feel a scream coming from his lungs but he did his best to keep it in, scared that teachers from opposite rooms will hear.

Arthur bent down lower to hold Alfred as he fucked him relentlessly. The teen wrapped his legs around his waist and his hands slithered around his neck. His voice resonated in Mr Kirkland's ear as he moaned in wanton and lust.

"Sir, I'm about to cum." Alfred whined.

"Then cum. Cum as much as you can Alfred because I won' stop thrusting inside you. I won't ever stop thrusting. Ahh...shit!"

Arthur thrusted and thrusted in his fastest speed. Alfred's moans and gentle grunts turned into extreme cries of pleasure and shouts of lust.

" .Ah. Ah-Ahhh. AH! Sir!"

Alfred's mind spun out of control as he quickly pumped his arousal. He ignored the wet noises as he fisted himself.

Arthur felt Alfred's inner muscles contract as it grew tighter and tighter inside. He slammed himself in repeating as quickly as possible with the urge to come inside. His thrusts quickened and quickened until the ring of muscled clenched.

"Arthur Arthur Arthur... Ahh-AH!"

Alfred screamed in a high tone as his milky liquid spilled all over his chest, heart thumping wildly against his ribcage as his cock jerked about in his hand.

Arthur continued to thrust until his cock burst inside the boy, emptying his cock buried deep inside him. Arthur sighed in content as he slipped out of the boy with a wet squelch. He watched his essence trickle out of the tired hole, droplets colliding with the carpeted floor. He looked at Alfred only to see him worn out and passed out on his desk. Arthur smiled and cleaned the boy off his cum and kissed him on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams"

* * *

**i am soo sorry this took a while. I couldn't stop cringing from writing this .**

**anywayz hope you all liked this sexy little chapter and pls review, follow or fave. **

**MANY THNX TO U ALL WHO REVEW, FAVE THIS STORYY. I CHECKED ON IT TODAY ONLY TO SEE MANY OF U INTERESTED. THNXXIESSS.**


	5. Chapter 5

**yoho! my friend's other friend wrote a hate letter to a teacher and STOOPIDLY SENT IT. So I thought hard about it and came up with a story and this time, I sexed it up A WHOLE FUCKKIN LOTT!**

**WARNING: NSFW NSFW NSFW NSFW NSFW SMUT SMUT SEXY TIME SEXY TIME SEXY TIMEZZZ U NO LIKE PENIS UP ASS THEN U NO READ. SIMPLE.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DUNT OWN HETALIA OR ANY OTHER CHARACTER. THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE SEX SCENE.**

**summary: Alfred has an unhealthy obsession with his English teacher, Mr Kirkland. The only way he can release his inner feelings is by typing up his erotic fantasies. Little did he know that one click on the 'send' button can change everything-Inspired by a stupid thing that happened with my friend ;)**

* * *

~*xXXx*~

Arthur smiled and cleaned the boy off his cum and kissed him on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams"

"Alfred. Alfie, wake up." Arthur softly shook the boy's shoulders to wake him. Alfred opened his eyes with a tired yawn and sat up from his seat only to find himself in the front seat of Mr Kirkland's car. He shook his fists into his eyes rubbing away the remains of his sleep.

"I've brought you just a few blocks away from your home. This way nothing is suspicious." Arthur said.

The boy looked around the vehicle, disoriented. He tried to recap for possibilities of how he ended up in Mr Kirkland's car but nothing came to mind.

"Sir, what happened? How did I get here?" Alfred questioned.

Arthur scratched the back of his neck."Well, you seemed to have passed out after you came. How good was I?"

"That's...an embarrassing question to ask," Alfred blushed and looked away from his teacher "But I did enjoy it. A lot."

"That would explain the amount of cum you released." Arthur teased with no shame in his choice of words.

"Sir! That's totally inappropriate."

"Says the boy who wrote porn. Now I think its best you get going. It is turning six and I think your parents will be worried. If they ask, say you have been with me for catch up lessons."

Alfred nodded and opened the door of the car. He looked back before closing the door staring admiringly at the man.

"Thank you, Sir. For driving me home and...that other thing." Alfred's cheeks grew hot at the reminder of what he has lost earlier on in the afternoon.

"Please, you don't need to address me so formally outside of school. The name is Arthur."

Alfred smiled and gestured goodbye. "Bye, Arthur."

Arthur waved back and drove off leaving Alfred with a pretty little feeling in his stomach and an urge to write another erotic story about Mr Kirkland.

When Alfred arrived home, he noticed how silent the house was. His bags dropped to the floor and walked towards the note fluttering in the nearby open window.

_Hey Alfie. I'll be late from work today. Expect Matthew and his family over tonight. It's just a little visit._

Alfred pulled the paper off the window sill and tossed it in the bin, careless. He hadn't seen Matthew since what felt like forever. And what were the odds that when he and his mother moved in to this city a couple of years ago, Matthew miraculously turns out to live here as well. It is indeed convenient to live closer to each other but visiting times grew longer since everyone is too busy or too lazy to actually visit. Alfred remembered how he clung onto Matthew's leg telling him to stay instead of going off as an exchange student to France which is where he eventually met the Frenchie who also turned out to be a french teacher in his school. Luckily, Alfred didn't get Francis as his french teacher.

Alfred went to his room and stripped off his soiled and badly put on uniform. A few buttons were out of place and his black briefs were put on the wrong way around. He tossed his clothes to a corner until he noticed the white stain on his briefs. He groaned and picked the dirtied brief up. He tried to wash the stain off several times but its stubbornness drove him to a halt. He'd just have to explain to his mother. Still naked, Alfred glances at himself in the bathroom mirror. He eyed himself up and down, then up again. His pre teen body is still developing and yet his arms seem to be quite muscular and his shoulders have gotten wider in a month. Everyday he seems himself becoming manlier but he knew he will never have the petite, gentleness of Arthur's body. And yet his teacher turned out to top instead of bottom.

A sticky wetness suddenly trickled down his inner thighs. Alfred turned to see his backside to find Mr Kirkland's cum still nice and fresh exiting his rear end. He separated his bum cheeks to help the liquid escape savouring the feeling of it leaving his insides. Alfred hummed as the liquid exit his body, pretending Mr Kirkland was there to lick it all back up again. Pretending Mr Kirkland thrust his tongue inside and tasted himself for once. Then, in his imagination, Mr Kirkland would eventually go wild and beg to be touched, splaying himself out on the floor legs spread wider than a whore's wetting his cock with cum. And just like that, Alfred's manhood bounced upright.

"Fuck..." Alfred muttered to himself. He moved to the farthest corner of the bathroom and slid his worn body down the cold tiles until he hit the wooden floor. Imagining his teacher splayed out once again for him, only him, he grabbed his dick and began stroking it. God knows how many times he had done this. Always after he had cum, there will forever be this small guilt growing in his chest but since Arthur had somewhat approved of Alfred's feelings, the guilt was far gone.

His large, warm hand kneaded the aching muscle, the hardening organ. Alfred groaned from the pleasure squeezing his eyes shut and keeping his sinful mouth open for noises. The moans resonated from wall to wall until there could be nothing heard apart from the sound of his penis and the sound of pleasure. Alfred panted as his cock leaked for release picturing Mr Kirkland doing the same embarrassing act as he was. Alfred fisted his cock quicker in time with the imaginary Mr Kirkland.

"Oh! Oh, sir...I'm gonna cum!" Alfred cried. The sticky substance on his hands were making it hard to create enough friction. To help himself, he thrusted up at his hands, hard.

"Unghhh," Alfred shamelessly let out. His panting and moaning grew quicker and louder. He couldn't careless if neighbours could hear him. All he wants to do now is cum.

The teen rolled his hips in time with his fisting making the sensation harsher and more intense. Alfred felt heat wracking all over his body, pleasure nerves distributing evenly over his skin.

It has been fifteen minutes and yet he couldn't cum. Alfred panicked and rammed in three fingers inside of him.

"Oahhhh," the boy groaned. The fingers moved uncomfortably in his used hole as previous cum continued to trickle out. Fuck, both the friction on his penis and inside his ass was too good. Alfred thrusted his fingers quicker inside of him timing it with each pump of his aching cock. It eventually grew quicker, harder, powerful until his organ gave way. Alfred watched as his cock spurted the familiar white liquid all over his chest. His orgasm shook his body as cum left his manhood. Tired, worn out, he slumped over the corner, eyes drooping. He looked at the mirror. There he saw himself all dirtied and naughty. He chuckled to himself ' I look so fucked.' Alfred thought to himself.

Then suddenly he heard the noise of a doorbell.

Alfred hurriedly put on random clothes from his bedroom floor and rushed to answer the door. It was Matthew and Francis.

"Mattie! Come in! It's been too long." Alfred greeted.

Matthew's hair has grown too long now, nearly matching with Francis' hair. The two little girls, Amelie and Aimee clutched at their fathers arms. Alfred had to admit, Matthew's family is incredibly cute. Maybe one day he'd end up with a family just like his brother's.

The Bonnefoy family stepped into the house and settled in the living room. The two girls occupied the TV and the sweet tray immediately while the adults remained at the sofa.

"So Alfie, how are you doing? Anything new?" Matthew asked, his voice soft and sweet as it has been forever.

'Well, brother I happen to like anal sex and just had it today. And guess what, I'm not the one giving the fuck! Looks like I am just like you!' Alfred mentally answered the question truthfully. But instead what came out of his mouth was

"Nothing. How about you and your marriage with frenchie over here? You look pretty happy."

Francis eyed Alfred suspiciously. Alfred tried not to make any eye contact with him but, it was found to be too obvious.

"Yes we are fine Alfred. But I feel we have grown apart a little. It has been too long."

After hours of endless, useless chatting and snacking, Matthew and Francis begin to leave. Matthew ushered the two little girls into their car leaving Francis and Alfred alone. Francis, still suspicious of Alfred goes up to him finally able to ask him the one question that has been in mind.

"Hey, Alfred. I know that you stayed after school with Mr Kirkland today, oui?"

Alfred just nodded.

"Yes I thought so. But today I heard strange noises coming from your classroom. And you know, the language corridor isnt far from the English corridor. My classroom is just right next to Mr Kirklands. "

Alfred's face paled up. He knew he had been too loud and it was risky having it in school but there was no helping it. They were both horny at that moment and there was nothing else they could've done.

"Francis, I'm pretty sure that ...uhhm...you ...could've heard something else? I mean me and Kirkland would never have sex,"

Francis' face reddened.

"And when did I say that you and Kirkland had sex? I didn't even have that in mind, silly boy," then Francis' face contorted in realisation " You and Arthur had sex."

Alfred blushed and knew lying won't prove his innocence any more.

"N-NO we didn't!"

"Yes you did! I heard what I heard that fits the description perfectly! The slapping noises and the loud moaning you guys were going at it hard!"

"Oh my Gahhd shut up!"

"Merde! You just had sex with a teacher! Were you top or bottom?"

"I was botto- O my god what kind of question is that?!"

"Mon dieu, that was you!? Why so loud?"

Alfred gave a sound of frustration and clenched his hands to calm his nerves down.

"Okay, listen to me Francis. Do not tell anyone about this, please? Kirkland could get sacked for this. I could probably be disowned."

"Well...you two will be found out later on though...and your position right now is quite complicated you know with the age gap of 16 years,"

"Please just keep it quiet for now." Alfred pleaded.

Francis thought about it for a moment. Arthur was putting himself at a risky spot. And this whole situation is too strange for him since he just found out that his brother in law has slept with his best friend. But for the current situation Arthur is now, and the amount of money he owns, it is best to keep this quiet.

"Okay."

* * *

**Holy fudgestix I LUUUVV UU ALL FOR BEAUTIFUL REVIEWS AND FAVES AND FOLLOWSS IT TRULYY GIVES ME EPIC MOTIVATION TO KEEP WRITING!XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXXOX**

MWAAHHHHHH LUV U ALLZ!

cHAPTER SHOULD BE UP BY NEXT WEEK!


	6. Chapter 6

**ookayyzz so i lied when I said that the next chappie will be up sooner and i am sooo sorry to keep you all waiting. Skl sux. Now on with le story.**

**WARNING: NSFW NSFW NSFW NSFW NSFW SMUT SMUT SEXY TIME SEXY TIME SEXY TIMEZZZ U NO LIKE PENIS UP ASS THEN U NO READ. SIMPLE.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DUNT OWN HETALIA OR ANY OTHER CHARACTER. **

**summary: Alfred has an unhealthy obsession with his English teacher, Mr Kirkland. The only way he can release his inner feelings is by typing up his erotic fantasies. Little did he know that one click on the 'send' button can change everything-Inspired by a stupid thing that happened with my friend ;)**

* * *

"Okay, listen to me Francis. Do not tell anyone about this, please? Kirkland could get sacked for this. I could probably be disowned."

"Well...you two will be found out later on though...and your position right now is quite complicated you know with the age gap of 16 years,"

"Please just keep it quiet for now." Alfred pleaded.

Francis thought about it for a moment. Arthur was putting himself at a risky spot. And this whole situation is too strange for him since he just found out that his brother in law has slept with his best friend. But for the current situation Arthur is now, and the amount of money he owns, it is best to keep this quiet.

"Okay."

Francis exit Alfred's home and drove his family home, keeping in mind the dirty little secret his brother in law had just told him. Just what was Arthur thinking? Sleeping with a boy underage is too risky especially when he is your student. And whats the point when every weekend you're surrounded by hundreds of men at night anyways? Why Alfred? Francis needed to urgently speak with Arthur.

/a/a/a/a/a/a/aa/a/a/a/a/as/s/s/s/s/e/e/e/s/s/

"...And that is the reason why Wilfred Owen chose to translate the title in Latin, my dear students. In fact I was impressed with all your previous essays on 'The Tyger' so I won't allow it if I give you another essay as a task. Preparation for your exams take time anyways." Mr Kirkland said.

And with that, the whole class sighed in relief. The stress of typing up another essay has been thrown away and forgotten.

"Looks like Sir is in a good mood today, Alfred." Kiku said. Alfred smiled at his friend knowing exactly why Arthur was in such a good mood. Although Arthur gave Alfred the frequent glances everytime he would walk past him, no one seemed to notice the given attention. Many girls flirted with Mr Kirkland. Alfred knew that. Deep inside however, he knew that they would never have him. And that made him smile all the more.

"Yes. He is. Maybe something good has happened to him recently." Alfred replied back to his friend.

"Hmm...I've overheard a couple of things from the teachers actually while I was up in the staff room during class president meetings. And apparently Mr Kirkland owes a huge debt that was left by his family. Of course, I can not determine whether this is true or not."

Alfred tilted his head to the side.

"A debt? Well being a teacher isn't going to help pay up anytime sooner."

"I know. It's quite cruel you know. To leave the world just so you could escape consequences. And when you've done it, you'd have no idea who you'd be leaving behind." Kiku said sadly.

Alfred nodded in agreement. So this meant that Arthur's family left him all alone with the mess they have carelessly left behind. It must be so hard for him. A part of Alfred wanted to walk right up to Arthur and talk to him about this but it might ruin the mood. He glanced at Arthur's happy expression. At least he can stay happy, even just for a while.

After class, Alfred made it a point to have a reason to stay behind just to talk to Mr Kirkland.

"Hey Sir."

"Alfred. Come have a seat." Arthur pulled an empty chair and gestured for Alfred.

"You didn't need to be so formal." Alfred chuckled.

"But I want to. Anyways I would like to discuss your part two of your 'little story'. I had no idea you were in to bondage and torture."

Alfred blushed. He looked away from him hesitantly. Maybe the bondage was a little too much. But he couldn't help it when his desires mix with his fantasies. He would love to see Mr Kirkland all tied up with a ring on his erect cock keeping it stiff and stood. He wants to see him moan in frustration as Mr Kirklands hands remained tied behind his back therefore he would be unable to do anything to his aching dick. To see the man writhe, to see him scream his name again and again, the beautiful mental sight of Arthur had to be penned down.

"Uhhh...yeh about that, I honestly didn't mean for it to end up that way-"

"Oh no. You don't have to apologise. It was written so vividly. I...kinda liked it in fact." Arthur said in a hushed tone. Alfred smiled a little.

"W-Well... "

Suddenly, Mr Bonnefoy burst in through the classroom door. He looked down at the two sitting infront of each other, faces close to one another. He smirked at the two as they retracted their heads and wiped the small grins on their faces.

"Im sorry. Was I interrupting something?" Francis asked the pair.

"No not at all." Arthur replied back at them quickly.

"Well then, I will borrow Mr Kirkland for a while if that is ok with you Alfred." Francis glanced over at Alfred as Arthur stood to walk outside the classroom.

Francis closed the door safely behind him to make sure no part of the conversation leaked into the ears of Alfred.

"What is it, frog?" Arthur asked in a hurry.

"What in the heavens are you thinking, Arthur!?" Francis spat back.

"What? What are you on about?"

"I'm on about the affair you and Alfred are having."

Arthur froze. How did this frenchie know about that? They couldn't possibly be heard by others...right?

"I-I don't know what you're talking about I'm afraid"

"Don't lie to me, Arthur. I heard you both in my classroom which, in case you didn't know, is right next to yours!"

Arthur groaned in frustration and embarrassment of the whole conversation. What would it take to keep this mans goddamn mouth silent?

"Shhhh! Keep your voice down Francis. People might hear."

"UGHH! What exactly were you thinking? You're sleeping with a 15 yr old boy! You could be fired! Or even accused of being a pedophile!"

"Okay to be honest I didn't know what I was thinking in the first place. At first I thought he would just be another fuck and after that it would all be over-"

"So you used Alfred for your own sexual need?! That's my brother in law incase you don't remember"

"No I didn't use hi- WOAH! He's you brother in law? When was this?"

"I told you on the day we had a workers party over at a bar! I introduced you to Matthieu and all."

"...I don't remember that. If it was a party I was probably drunk- OKAY were getting off the subject here."

Arthur took a deep breath, readying out the following confessions that are about to be spilt.

"Alfred has this crush on me. I know I should've refused but I didn't. He wrote all these stuff about me and I couldn't help it. I had to make the boy happy. I wanted him to feel what he imagined when he was writing his stories. And now we've done it, usually I'd just leave the guy and it was never to be spoken of again. But this time its different. I want more. More of Alfred."

Francis scoffed at the sugar coated words. He knew Arthur well. And this situation had repeated himself over the few passing years. A man would supposedly swoon the Brits heart and then the next week they were gone. Since Arthur had rushed himself into this so quickly, this relationship will end even quicker...maybe.

"Oh please, Arthur. You'd have more cock and bum fun in that club. You're always surrounded by men and they're probably your age even. Why not just pick a guy from there. There are plenty of single 31 yr olds out there. You don't need a teenager."

"No! It's not like that. I feel like..me and Alfred have a connection. I know I have this habit I of being...well...'fickle' but I truly do think that he's the one."

Francis sighed to cool his overheating brain.

"Look, Arthur. If only you could see the fault that you're in right now. If only you could see the risk you are taking right now. Why can't you at least think with your brain this time around instead of with your heart? I won't tell anyone. But think about what you are doing. Thing about what you are doing to yourself and to Alfred."

And after the final words, Francis walked away. Annoyed, confused and betrayed. He loves both Alfred and Arthur and he hopes that both will eventually come to their senses to save their rep and their stance.

/a/s/s/

_i watched the man twist and turn under the ropes that bound him tight, his hands struggling to touch his leaking cock that was restricted in a tight ring. Mr Kirkland groaned in annoyance as I stood there doing nothing but watching him suffer awaiting for pleasure, for release. I chuckled at Arthur as he bounced his hips in a thrusting motion to get his cock jerking about. His penis is a beautiful thing. I loved how it is smothered in precum, still leaking wetting his abdomen and slicking his little pubic hairs down. It jerked down and up as I tightened the ring around his penis. I just smiled at his torment. _

_"Ahh! Alfred...please...release me...touch me...fill me..." he breathlessly whined like a bitch. Now that he is under my control, my ropes, I have the freedom to do whatever the hell I want. _

_"Hold on , Arthur. I'm not going inside you yet." _

_I pulled out a vibrator, setting it on the strongest power. It tingled against my fingers, tickling my fingertips as it vibrated. The sound of the vibe rang out the room, filling the Arthur with nervousness. _

_"P-Please! I won't be able to take it!" _

_I refused to listen to whatever the pleading man said and plunged it inside with no warning. The buzzing noise muffled as it brought the man into a screaming mess. _

_"AH! AH! AH! AHHhh! Fuck...Please...tone it down!"_

_I plunged the toy up his hole, as far as it can go before retracting and thrusting it in, hard. _

_"UAHHHH! Alfred. Alfred. Alfred! A-ALf! Ah! AH! AH!"_

_And just like that, his cock twitched, a signal of finishing. His precum dirtied the sheets below, dampening my hands and his ass cheeks completely. His dick was now swollen and just as big as it was meant to be, red at the tip and overflowing with man juice. Fuck I wanted to see him cum, NOW! _

_I removed the ring off his red cock. _

_"Shit! Alfie, Im gonna cum! AH! AHHHH! Alfred! ALFIE! AAAHHHHHH!"_

_With a loud cry, Arthur released all his semen all over himself. His cock stood straight up as the liquid squirted out. Spurts of white shot out of the hole and landed on his torso, hair and on my hands. His chest rose up and down as his cock continued to shoot fountains of built up cum. I continued to-_

"Alfred, honey? Why is it you spend so much time on that laptop?"

Alfred looked up from his screen and made sure to minimize what he was writing.

"No reason, Mom."

She left the room with the laundry as Alfred continued on with his 'School Work'

Alfred typed as fast as he could, detailing every single angle of Arthur as he could to send it to his beloved teacher. After Mr Kirkland read the BDSM chapter, he had asked for more. That surprised Alfred all the more.

"Aaannd...SENT!" Alfred synched his actions with sound effects because thats how dorky he would forever intend to be.

Just a few minutes later, Arthur emailed him back.

_Meet me in 'dragon king' tomorrow. I want you so bad~ Arthur_

* * *

**I FIRETRUCKIN LOVE U ALL SOO MUCH FOR THE BEUAITFUL AND ENTERTAINING REVIEWS! AND I FEEL LIKE ANUTTER DOUCHEHEAD FOR NOT UPDATING ANYTIME SOONER. FORGIVE ME MY DEAR HETALIANS. UNTIL NEXT TIME MY BETCHES! ;DD**

**SMEXXY TIME GUARANTEED ;)**


End file.
